wildkrattsfandomcom-20200215-history
Gaston Gourmand
Chef Gaston Gourmand, but always just Gourmand, is a recurring villain in Wild Kratts. He is voiced by Zachary BennettGourmand's voice actor is listed in the credits of every episode he appears in. and made his first appearance in the episode "Platypus Cafe." Gourmand is a traveling chef who uses animals to make various original and unusual dishes. He uses his skills in the wild, an array of kitchen utensils, and his abnormally large nose to seek out and capture animals. Although the type of animal varies, he prefers ones that he deems "rare" or "endangered." Gourmand is clever, cunning, and has a strong yet dark sense of humor; he enjoys getting the Wild Kratts crew to suffer through the situations he brings them into. At the end, however, he is always defeated, and never gets to integrate an animal into a dish. Background Season 1 Gourmand first appeared in the episode "Platypus Cafe." He overhears Chris Kratt and Martin Kratt's conversation on how weird the platypus is compared to other mammals and plots to make a platypus egg omelet. He follows the Kratt brothers to a platypus den, and gets the idea to flood the river to flood any eggs out. He opens the floodgates of a dam and floods the river, successfully flooding out the platypus, its eggs, and the Kratt brothers. He scoops up Chris and the eggs and runs off to his camper, which he parks near the river and unfolds his restaurant. However, Gourmand loses Chris after Chris tricks him into sniffing up pepper. Chris then begins to set up a trap to stop him. Later, Zach Varmitech, who somehow got a hold of Chris, and Donita Donata arrive as customers. At night, Zach and Donita are at the table, and Chris is bound. Just when Gourmand is about to pour the eggs and other ingredients onto the stove, Martin, who arrived with Platypus Powers not long before, shuts off the entire restaurant's power. Gourmand improvises by lighting a candle. Before he starts dumping the eggs again, Martin takes the eggs. Gourmand notices and retaliates with swipes from his spatula. Jimmy Z quickly teleports the Platypus Suit's bill and Martin gets it on. Chris then blows out the candle, extinguishing Gourmand's visibility. Martin finishes Chris's trap and they turn on the lights. All the villains corner the Kratts, but Zach trips over a wire, and the trap commences. Three stock pots drop onto all of the villains and they roll into the river. In the episode "Honey Seekers," Gourmand sends out a message to Zach Varmitech, inviting him to come to the Kalahari Desert in Africa, where he will be planning on serving him a "mystery animal" on honey. Without his knowledge, Koki intercepts the message and tells the Kratt brothers. After taking a honeycomb from a beehive, Gourmand moves onto step two: capturing the "mystery animal," which he reveals to be the honey badger. He finds the honey badger, and unexpectedly the Kratt brothers, at another beehive, and throws nets on the honey badger and the Kratt brothers. He ties the Kratt brothers to a tree and reveals to them that the honey badger is the "mystery animal." He runs off to his mobile restaurant with the netted honey badger while a swarm of honeybees surround the Kratt brothers. In spite of this, the Kratt brothers are saved from the honeybee swarm by Aviva. Afterwards, Chris, with Honey Badger Powers, enters Gourmand's mobile restaurant, but Gourmand throws dough on his deactivation button and his wrists, pinning him to the wall. Aviva also gets pinned to the wall with dough. Martin, with Honey Guide Powers, starts singing to catch the attention of some honey badgers. Once he lures them to the restaurant, Gourmand, at first, tries to stand up, but one of the honey badgers releases its odors on him and Zach (like a skunk). Honey badgers lick the dough off of Chris and Aviva's arms. Gourmand freaks out and immediately folds his restaurant and drives off while Zach flees in his jet. In the episode "The Gecko Effect," Zach Varmitech starts a video conference with Gourmand, Donita Donata, and Dabio. They end the conference after Zach insults them. In the episode "Stuck on Sharks," Gourmand arrives at the docks, gets into a small fishing boat, and sails off to find a great white shark to use its fins for shark fin soup. While at sea, he uses radar to detect a nearby school of tuna fish, knowing that great white sharks eat tuna fish. He ends up catching a great white shark with this method. However, Gourmand interrupts a journey the Kratt brothers were on. The Kratt brothers demand that Gourmand release the shark, but Gourmand responds by splashing them before propelling his boat away. Aviva immediately creates a Remora Power Disc and a Shark Power Disc, and Jimmy teleports them to Martin and Chris, respectively, who activate their Creature Power Suits. Martin latches onto Gourmand's boat and pulls it backward. While Gourmand puts the engine on full power to counteract this, Chris leaps out of the water and flips open the cage holding the shark, releasing it. Martin detaches, and Gourmand, with his boat still on full power, gets caught in the cage and his boat speeds away aimlessly. In the episode "Raptor Round Up," Gourmand schemes to make dishes out of various raptors. The Wild Kratts catch him capturing several species of raptors on the African savanna. The Kratt brothers pursue Gourmand and sneak into his hideout, where they find cages of raptors originating from different places around Earth. After Gourmand returns, Chris activates Falcon Power and flies off with Gourmand's cooking utensils. Martin then calls the rest of the team and tells them to put on thick hand garments. As they work to take every raptor out of Gourmand's plane, Gourmand puts on a jetpack and starts pelting dough at Chris. Chris eventually gets hit and falls into a mud wallow. Luckily for Chris, Martin uses Falcon Power to pull him out of the mud. The Kratt brothers catch up to Gourmand, but Gourmand maneuvers away from them and traps them in a mist net. The Kratt brothers, however, are able to break free by cutting the net with their beaks. Later, Gourmand sneaks into the Tortuga to recapture the raptors. He finds himself in a darkened room where he can only see the silhouettes of the "raptors." When Gourmand nets one, the lights turn on. The "raptors" turn out to be Guineafowl Flappers. Aviva traps Gourmand in a large drawstring bag, activates the Guineafowl Flappers, and Gourmand is sent to raptor-less Antarctica. Season 2 In the episode "Happy Turkey Day," Gourmand bumps into the Kratt brothers in the northern woodlands of North America. He tells them that he "is just out for a nature walk." He is later interrogated by Wild Kratts kids Gavin, Ronan, and Aidan, who were sent by the Wild Kratts to find out what he is up to. Gourmand tells them his real plan: to capture the largest turkey in the forest. After he gets freaked out by the kids, Gourmand finds Martin with Turkey Powers and starts firing dough balls at him, thinking that he is an actual turkey. Chris activates Turkey Powers to get Gourmand's attention, deactivating when he closes in on him. But on round two, Gourmand notices the turkey icon on Chris's Suit's activation button and pours gravy on it. While Aviva continues trying to fix Martin's Suit, Chris calls the Wild Kratts and says that Gourmand is coming their way. The kids decide to trap Gourmand in a corn maze, and Martin is to get Gourmand's attention. Martin catches Gourmand's attention and rejoins the Wild Kratts as they run into the corn maze. Inside, the Wild Kratts and Gourmand take different paths. Gourmand hears the gobbling sound of a turkey (Martin), but ends up finding a bear. The bear attacks Gourmand and tosses him around, causing him to get lost in the maze. In the episode "To Touch a Hummingbird," Gourmand is approached by a hummingbird after he finished setting up his plane/restaurant in the rain forests of Central America. While following it, he is inspired to make chocolate-covered hummingbird eggs. However, the Wild Kratts, who are also searching for hummingbirds, detect him via radar. They dispatch a Flycam and find him singing about collecting hummingbird eggs (he eventually does get his hands on some). He returns to his restaurant and prepares a chocolate sauce to dip the eggs in. The Kratt brothers, with Hummingbird Powers, catch sight of him. Shocked by their presence in his kitchen, Gourmand tries hitting them with a spatula, but quickly gets exhausted. The Kratt brothers, needing to refuel, do so at a nearby heliconia flower. Knowing that they are almost out of energy, Gourmand gets out his dough blaster and fires dough balls, which make no difference until he hits the heliconia flower. The Kratt brothers then head to a difference sugary source–Gourmand's chocolate sauce. They retrieve the eggs and send Gourmand flying off by activating his plane's autopilot. In the episode "Rainforest Stew," Gourmand attempted to make a stew out of various rainforest animals. He nets three spider monkeys and pounces on a jaguar and throws it in a cage. He smells Martin near his camp and pretends to leave. Martin attempts to release the spider monkeys, but Gourmand entangles the former's hands with dough. Afterwards, Gourmand heads out to capture more animals. He climbs up a tree and collects harpy eagle eggs. However, his ingredient list drifts away and ends up in Chris's face. Chris warns Aviva, who prepares to make Harpy Eagle Powers. Soon after, Gourmand grabs a sloth Martin named Chillax out of a tree and runs off to his camp. Unbeknownst to him, Chris is miniaturized on Chillax. At the camp, Chris concocts a plan. He hops onto a sloth moth and lands on Chillax. Chris waves a couple of leaves near a tied pulley rope holding up the three spider monkeys. Chillax pulls and unties the string at the same time he takes the leaves, causing the monkeys to fall on Gourmand. Martin frees himself by imitating Gourmand in front of the caged jaguar, which breaks the dough binding him. Gourmand, however, recoups himself, and he pushes his kitchen and the animals into his plane and flies away. Aviva arrives and gives Martin a Harpy Eagle Disc and feather, and he activates Harpy Eagle Powers. Chris, who activated Sloth Powers, opens the back hatch of Gourmand's plane and tosses the animals to Martin and Aviva. Chris also grabs Gourmand and lets him go after he said "put me down!" He falls onto a harpy eagle's nest, and the provoked harpy eagle chases him while he tries to evade it by jetpack. Season 3 In the episode "The Hermit Crab Shell Exchange," Gourmand sets up his restaurant on a beach in the Caribbean and starts picking up hermit crabs for hermit crab poppers. He finds the Kratt brothers on the beach with Hermit Crab Powers (Chris's shell is a treasure chest and Martin's shell is a tire) and starts firing dough balls at them with his dough blaster. The Kratt brothers end up rolling away after the ensuing encounter and lose their "shells." As Gourmand charges towards them, Jimmy teleports them the Miniaturizer, but Gourmand's dough balls damage it just as they shrink in size. Gourmand returns to collecting hermit crabs when the Kratt brothers enter the water to avoid Gourmand. Gourmand returns to his restaurant after collecting a stockpot-full of hermit crabs, but the Kratt brothers, now normal size, resurface and flip themselves onto his restaurant. Gourmand first attacks Chris and ends up hurling him into the water using an over-sized mixer. He then fights Martin, but Martin is able to take advantage of the spinning mixer. Gourmand is flung away, and he admits defeat before retreating. In the episode "Under Frozen Pond," Zach Varmitech invites Gourmand, Donita Donata, and Dabio to a conference he is hosting above a frozen-over pond. While Zach and Donita are arguing over how they are to defeat the Wild Kratts once and for all, Gourmand pushes them aside and asks that they go outside for some fresh air. Outside, they find the Wild Kratts and some kids. The villains demand that they leave, but the Wild Kratts decide to settle the dispute with a game of pond hockey. The first to reach five points gets to stay while the loser leaves. At first, thanks to Donita's skills in skating and Gourmand's thick armor as defense while he plays goalie, the villains score four consecutive points. However, after the Kratt brothers activate their Creature Power Suits, the tides turn and the Wild Kratts score five points. The villains then desert each other. In the episode "Opossum in My Pocket," Gourmand trips over Chris's backpack while looking for some animal ingredients in the cypress swamps of Florida. After snooping inside and putting on a pair of heat-vision goggles, he takes the backpack and runs away. Later, an opossum (named Jillybean by Martin) ends up on his head. Gourmand thinks that the opossum is the perfect ingredient for his next delicacy. While working on his dish at his restaurant, Gourmand confront Chris with Opossum Powers. Chris distracts him and seizes Jillybean with his tail. Later, Gourmand jumps in front of Chris, takes Jillybean out of Chris's pouch, dumps a boulder inside the pouch, and runs away. But Martin, also with Opossum Powers, grabs Jillybean from Gourmand's pocket while he was not looking. However, Gourmand soon meets up with him. Martin suddenly falls asleep (plays dead); Gourmand places Jillybean in his pocket and continues working on his delicacy at his restaurant. He notices the Kratt brothers and Aviva when they sneak into his restaurant. The three grab Jillybean and Chris's backpack, when they notice a sack above them. Aviva pulls a string, releasing diamondback rattlesnakes. But because opossums are unaffected by rattlesnake bites, the Kratt brothers and Aviva are able to get out of the field of rattlesnakes. Gourmand unfolds his kitchen and drives away after admitting defeat. In the episode "Lemur Legs," the Wild Kratts find Gourmand dressed as an Onion Johnny on Madagascar. Gourmand tells the Wild Kratts that he is taking a vacation and is unprepared to do anything villainous, but after he gets out of their sight, he flings himself into his restaurant and gets into gear. He sends a message to Zach Varmitech and Donita Donata, inviting them to his restaurant to dine on "lemur legs amandine," which calls for sifaka lemurs. To gather sifaka lemurs, Gourmand schemes to distract the Wild Kratts by creating a few diversions. For his first diversion, he floats a radiated tortoise on a cake using party balloons. Just as he anticipated, the Wild Kratts rush to save the tortoise, and he is able to run off to his restaurant with a sifaka. For his second diversion, he spins a wheel of cheese with a pygmy hedgehog tenrec in its hub towards a spiny tree. Again, the Wild Kratts rush to save the tenrec, and he is able to capture another sifaka. For his third diversion, he sets up a miniature train with a spiny chameleon on top. He pours salt into the smokestack, and the train makes its way to a nearby river. Gourmand captures a third sifaka as the Kratt brothers try to stop the train. However, the Wild Kratts eventually realize that he is behind the disappearances of the sifakas. The Kratt brothers activate Sifaka Lemur Powers and find his restaurant and the caged sifakas. However, the caged sifakas are a trap, and Gourmand is able to lure them onto the ground and tie their legs up with dough. The other Wild Kratts members then arrive and free the Kratt brothers and the sifakas. Once everyone is out of the restaurant, Koki ties balloons to Gourmand's restaurant, and it floats up into the air with Gourmand still in it. Description Physical appearance Gourmand has a huge upper body, and big, hairy arms. He has an abnormally large and bulbous nose with visible nostrils. His eyes are grayish green, and above them are his thick eyebrows. He has a small English mustache and a shaved head. Gourmand typically wears a white, drooped chef's hat, a white chef's jacket, a dish rag across his belt, black pants, and black boots. He often sports a brown, cylindrical shoulder bag, which holds some of his cooking utensils. Personality Gourmand is always confident that he will succeed, despite always being foiled by the Wild Kratts. He is clever and cunning, and has tricked and outsmarted the Wild Kratts several times. He often places the Kratt brothers in situations more life threatening than the other villains. This includes leaving them to be stung by African honeybees in the episode "Honey Seekers" and setting a trap with rattlesnakes in the episode "Opossum in My Pocket." Gourmand has a strong yet dark sense of humor. He enjoys mocking the Wild Kratts when they are not in his sight and laughing when the Wild Kratts suffer through the situations he brings them into. In Wild Kratts, villains are portrayed as being unable to apply an "inquiry-based approach to life and learning." This statement applies, albeit to a lesser degree, for Gourmand, whose knowledge of the natural world is much better than the other villains and sometimes rivals that of the Wild Kratts. Gourmand often uses this knowledge to trick the Wild Kratts and to find his all-natural ingredients. He is also agile in the wild and understands the Wild Kratts when they mention the natural world, although he could care less about what they have to say. He is never afraid to leave the "comforts" of his vehicles, and he can and will do his own dirty work, in contrast to the other villains. Gourmand enjoys bragging about his abilities and accomplishments. In the episode "The Hermit Crab Shell Exchange," Gourmand claimed that he is stronger than the Kratt brothers because of a new vitamin program he said he was taking. In the episode "Honey Seekers," Gourmand claimed that he never cooks the same dish twice. Gourmand speaks in a gruff tone and often hums or sings quite off-key. On a lesser note, he is fond of trains, or choo-choos, as he likes to call them. Abilities and technology In contrast to the other villains and even the Wild Kratts, Gourmand depends very little on futuristic and science fiction-like equipment. His weapons arsenal mainly consists of cooking utensils, pastry dough, and his nose, which he uses to sniff out ingredients. In the episode "Platypus Cafe," he bragged that his nose can match a seasoning to any dish. Occasionally, he uses nets and cooking utensils modified into weapons. Gourmand has several means of transportation, all of which feature a fold-out restaurant complete with a kitchen, a few tables and chairs, lighting, and decorative plants. They include a white and gray camper, a red-hulled fishing boat, a white and gray propeller plane, and a white and gray snowmobile. He can also speak French, using phrases such as gourmet (despite pronouncing it incorrectly), au revoir, and les frères Kratt (the brothers Kratt) Relationships With the Wild Kratts "]] *The Kratt brothers: Gourmand and the Kratt brothers, Chris and Martin Kratt, see each other as enemies. Gourmand does not hesitate to crack a joke at their expense when he gets the chance. In his debut episode, Gourmand constantly refered to Chris as a "side dish" (possibly with a cannibalistic undertone). He also enjoys threatening to eat many of their "animal friends" and trapping them in life-threatening situations. He has given them nicknames. For Chris it is "Green Grape," and for Martin it is "Blueberry." *Aviva: Gourmand and Aviva see each other as enemies. Aviva does not like it when Gourmand destroys, takes, or messes with her inventions. *Koki: Sometimes, Koki is the one who finds out that Gourmand is hatching a plot. She first met Gourmand in the episode "Raptor Round Up." *Jimmy Z: Jimmy first met Gourmand in the episode "Raptor Round Up." He and Gourmand have never interacted with each other, but since Jimmy is a Wild Kratt and Gourmand is a villain, they nonetheless see each other as enemies. With other villains *Zach Varmitech: Zach is a patron of Gourmand, and Gourmand notes him as one of his "best and highest paying customers." However, Gourmand sees Zach as weak and annoying. *Donita Donata: Donita is a patron of Gourmand, and Gourmand notes her as one of his "best and highest paying customers." *Dabio: Gourmand and Dabio have never interacted with each other. Episode Appearances * Platypus Cafe * Honey Seekers * The Gecko Effect * Stuck on Sharks * Raptor Round Up * Happy Turkey Day * To Touch a Hummingbird * Rainforest Stew * The Hermit Crab Shell Exchange * Under Frozen Pond * Opossum in My Pocket * Lemur Legs * Back in Creature Time Day of the Dodo (As his ancestor) * Liturgusa Krattorum * Pangolin Rescue * The Last Largest Lobster * A Creature Christmas * Spirit Bear (Mentioned) * Creatures of the Deep Sea Part 1 * Creatures of the Deep Sea Part 2 Trivia * If somebody is a gourmand, he or she is very fond of eating food, often to the excess. * He's the only main villain whose plans involve killing the animal. (He tries to cook them into food and serve it to other people or himself) * In Platypus Cafe, Gourmand was revealed to have lost his gourmet chef's license sometime before the events of the episide, due to his use of endangered species and other rare types of animals in his dishes. * Like Zach, he's voiced by Zachary Bennett. Quotes Gallery Gourmand 2.jpg|Gourmand in the episode "Honey Seekers" Gourmand Raptor Round Up 1.png|Gourmand spying on the Wild Kratts Gourmand Raptor Round Up 2.png|Gourmand singing while holding a captured secretary bird Martin named Stomp wildkratts.gourmand05.PNG|Gourmand cooks up a plan. wildkratts.gourmand.04.PNG|Gourmand flying around in his jetpack while pelting pastry dough Gourmand Opossum in My Pocket 2.png|Gourmand twirls a boulder, which he dumps into Chris's (not shown) pouch. Chris has activated his Opossum Creature Power Suit. Gourmandtoouchahummingbird1.png|Gourmand shocked by the Kratt brothers' presence in his kitchen LLL 34.png|Gourmand in scuba gear References Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Male humans Category:Recurring characters